Gambler (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: General Units Cunning and smooth, the Gambler always seems to have everything in perspective and to know exactly what he is doing. At least, that is his attitude when it comes to money and the high life. A Gambler is the kind of person you look for when you are out for a good time. A Gambler's life revolves around playing games, wagering on contests, and mixing with high society. The money he earns is nice, but a Gambler knows that both profit and loss are part of his chosen profession. When times are tough, a Gambler is good at concealing the fact that he's strapped for cash. While he's waiting for his next big strike, he rubs elbows with the social lions and high rollers around him, always looking for a way to get back in the good graces of Lady Luck. In order to mingle with those who enjoy fame and fortune, a Gambler uses his skill at deception to get into the best parties and social gatherings. Once he's in the door, he's good at insinuating himself into the confidence of his newfound friends- without letting on that it's all a ruse. The only thing he cares about is lining his pockets. Gambler Encounters Gamblers spend most of their time either inside the gaming halls of the galaxy's casinos, most often the ones found on Coruscant, Rodia, or Ord Mantell, or traveling to or from one. When they are not sitting at the sabacc table or watching the jubilee wheel, Gamblers can typically be found schmoozing with the rich and famous. They know where the parties are and know how to get through the front door, or the back door if it comes down to it. A Gambler might also be able to provide a means to get away from local authorities on the next luxury cruise leaving the system- for a price, of course. Gamblers are good at picking up tidbits of information from their conversations at the game table or from their friends at the latest social event. Always looking for a quick score, Gamblers are willing to offer what they know for a fee. They can help people get into the governor's ball, past the Moff's security detail, or connected with the movers and shakers of society. Physical violence is the Gambler's bane. Even though a Gambler might be at least halfway decent with a blaster, he prefers to face off against someone in a game rather than a gunfight. Gambler Statistics (CL 4) Medium Scoundrel 4 Force Points: 7 Initiative: '+4; '''Senses: 'Perception: +14 '''Languages: '''Basic, Rodese Defenses Reflex Defense: 18 (Flat-Footed: 16), Fortitude Defense: 14, Will Defense: 17 Hit Points: 25, Damage Threshold: 14 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +2 (1d4+1) Ranged: 'Hold-Out Blaster Pistol +5 (3d4+2) 'Base Attack Bonus: +3, Grab: '''+5 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot Special Actions: Fool's Luck, [[Gambler|'Gambler']], Quick Draw Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 8, Dexterity 14, Constitution 10, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 14, Charisma 15 'Talents: Fool's Luck, [[Gambler|'Gambler']] Feats: Point-Blank Shot, Quick Draw, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Training (Gather Information), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: '''Deception +14, Gather Information +9, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +8, Perception +14, Persuasion +9, Stealth +9 '''Possessions: Hold-Out Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range), Expensive Clothes Category:Variable